An electric machine is generally used to convert one form of energy into another and may include a motor, a generator, or any other electric machine having a rotational output or source. For instance, a motor may be used to convert electrical power into mechanical or rotational power, while a generator may be used to convert mechanical or rotational power into electrical power. More specifically, a generator of an electric drive assembly, such as an electrical power generation system, genset, or the like, is typically used to convert mechanical power received from a primary power source, such as a combustion engine, or the like, into electrical power that can be supplied to one or more electrical loads. Such a generator may also function as a motor to convert electrical power stored within a common bus or storage device of the electric drive into mechanical power. Among the various types of generators available for use with an electric drive assembly, switched reluctance generators have received great interest for being robust and cost-effective. While currently existing systems and methods for controlling electric machines, such as switched reluctance generators, provide adequate control, there is still room for improvement.
One aspect of electric drive control deserving attention pertains to the initial detection or estimation of the rotor position of the generator. Moreover, in order to efficiently operate the electric drive of a machine, it is important to accurately detect or monitor the current position of the rotor of the generator associated with the electric drive. Currently existing electric drives for switched reluctance generators, for example, may rely on a mechanically aligned speed wheel to keep track of the rotor position during use. However, such control schemes are susceptible to error, for example, during an initial rotor position detection stage, and further, become prone to a substantial loss in efficiency. For instance, an error of 2 degrees in the detected mechanical rotor position of a switched reluctance generator, caused by a skewed sensor, a mechanical misalignment of the speed wheel, or the like, may correspond to a 0.5% decrease in efficiency of the electric drive assembly at full load.
Accordingly, it is important to provide more accurate and robust means for determining the rotor position of generators, and thus, improve the overall efficiency of electric drive assemblies. The disclosed system and method is directed at addressing one or more of the needs set forth above.